Unidas por el destino: Productos del amor verdadero
by Danny-Bella-Gubler-Reid
Summary: ¿Que pasa si Emma tiene una hermana? Una hermana minutos mayor que ella y a la que también enviaron por el armario. ¿Y que pasa cuando esta hermana es la llave para regresar al bosque encantado? ¿Y que pasa cuando esta hermana aparece en Storybrook y se enamora del hombre que esta ahí por venganza? Pesimo resumen, pero creo que la historia esta mucho mejor. Saludos Danny-Bella


**Aqui trayendo una nueva historia.**

**Para comenzar debo decir que ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis, solo los nuevos personas me pertenecen.**

**Esto historia cuenta a partir de la llegada de Greg Mendell a Storybrook y la decision de Rumpel de buscar a su hijo.**

**Asi que espero les guste.**

* * *

**Prologo…**

Eva Zaccarelli se detuvo frente al departamento que la marina había asignado a su padre, suspiro hondo y se preparó para entrar, desde la muerte de su esposa y su hijo mayor en un accidente automovilístico, su padre se había encerrado en su mundo donde solamente había lugar para la marina y nada más, ella suponía que su madre era la única que lo podía sacar de ahí, su hermano y ella habían intentado todo, pero nunca habían podido lograr nada, todas sus vacaciones y días libres del colegio los había pasado en la base de la marina, entrenando con los chicos que estaban estudiando ahí, a ella y a su hermano les encantaba entrenar, solían hacer competencias entre ellos para ver quién era el mejor, la mayoría de las veces el solía vencerla, pero él era 5 años mayor que ella y tenía los reflejos que ella no tenía, peor aun así solía darle buenas palizas debes en cuando.

-¿Papa?-pregunto Eva entrando a la casa.

-Estoy en la sala.-dijo su padre desde la sala.

-Hola, papa.-dijo ella.

-Hola, cariño.-dijo el mientras la abrazaba.

-Luces bien.-dijo ella.-Más que bien, en realidad, te hizo bien abandonar la casa y venirte a vivir aquí.

-Eva, sabes perfectamente que en ese lugar no había lugar para mi.-dijo su padre.-Tu madre era lo único que me unía a esa casa, eran tu madre y tu hermano.

-¿Qué hay de mí?-pregunto ella.

-Eva, ambos sabemos que tú siempre has sido independiente.-dijo su padre.-Desde que te marchaste a la universidad cuando tenías 14, solo pasabas por la casa en las fiestas, toda tu vida era la marina y la universidad.

-Bueno, papa, tampoco fue que me dieran mucho para quedarme.-dijo ella.-Tu siempre estabas en la marina, Sam estaba en la universidad y mama siempre estaba dibujando, tenía que hacer mi vida.

-Lo se.-dijo tu padre.-Pero la muerte de tu madre y tu hermano, cambio mi vida.

-Los extraño muchísimo.-dijo ella.-Sé que ha pasado 13 años, pero los extraño, cada día.

-Yo también.-dijo él.

-Como sea.-dijo ella.- ¿Por qué insististe tanto en que viniera?

-Quiero confesarte algo.-dijo su padre.-Necesito hacerlo.

-Papa, ¿qué está pasando?-pregunto ella.

-Eva, necesito que me prometas que antes de hacer las cosas y de juzgarnos, trataras de entender.-dijo su padre.

-¿Papa?-pregunto ella.- Me estas asustando ¿Qué pasa?

-Hace 28 años, tu madre y yo, regresábamos de un viaje, fue como una segunda luna de miel, tu hermano estaba en casa de tu abuela.-dijo su padre.-Pasábamos por Maine cuando vimos a la orilla del bosque a un niño de entre 8 y 10 años, que salía del bosque con algo en brazos, tu madre pidió que detuviera el auto, ella se bajó a hablar con el niño y a los pocos minutos el niño le entrego a tu madre lo que tenía en brazos y regreso al bosque, esperamos horas, y el niño no volvió aparecer, quizá se perdió o algo, porque no volvió a parecer.

-Papa, ¿Por qué me estas contando eso?-pregunto Eva.

-Tú eras esa pequeña cosa que el pequeño le entrego a tu madre.-dijo su padre.-Eva, di algo.

-Dime que no se trata de lo que estoy pensando.-dijo ella.-Dime que se trata de una broma.

-Lo quisiera.-dijo su padre.-Pero no puedo, es la verdad.

-¿Quién son mis padres?-pregunto Eva.

-No lo sabemos.-dijo su padre.-Eras solo una bebe, los doctores dijeron que tenías como máximo unas horas de nacida, esperamos durante días y días para que alguien te buscara, se adentraron al bosque a tratar de buscar al chico, nunca lo encontraron, al final, te adoptamos, te convertiste en nuestra hija.

-¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?-pregunto ella.-Me estuvieron mintiendo durante 28, ¿Por qué simplemente no nunca decírmelo?

-Eva, prometiste que tratarías de entender.-dijo su padre.

-¿Que debo entender?-pregunto Eva sin poder evitar el llanto.- ¿Que toda mi vida ha sido una mentira? ¿Qué mis padres biológicos me abandonaron en el bosque? Toda lo que yo creía que era mi vida se trata solo de una mentira.

-Eva Ruth Zaccarelli, tu vida es tu vida.-dijo su padre.-Que no seamos tu familia biológica no significa que no seamos tu familia.

-Papa, ¿qué clase de familia miente a su hija durante 28 años?-pregunto Eva.

-Eva lo siento.-dijo su padre.-Consideramos que era lo mejor.

-¿Lo mejor para quién?-pregunto Eva.- ¿Para ustedes o para mí?

-Eva, por favor.-dijo su padre.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron?-pregunto Eva.-Quiero la verdad.

-Cuando te adoptamos, prometimos que te lo diríamos cuando cumplieras los 21 años, pero entonces antes de que pasara, tu madre y tu hermano murieron y no encontré las fuerzas para hacerlo, no quería perder a la única persona que me quedaba.

-¿Qué es lo que saben de mí?-pregunto Eva.-Necesito saberlo.

-Solo sabemos de ti lo que tenemos en esta caja.-dijo su padre apoyando las manos en la caja que estaba en la mesa.

-Quiero saber.-dijo ella.-Toda lo que sepas.

-No sabemos mucho, y nunca nadie reporto ningún bebe desaparecido, fue como su hubieras aparecido de la nada.-dijo su padre mientras habría la caja y vaciaba su contenido en la mesa.-Esto es todo, esto y el collar que usas.

-Dijiste que me lo habías comprado tu.-dijo ella llevándose una mano instintivamente a su cuello, hacia el dije de plata en forma de una luna y una estrella combinados.

-Lo encontramos envuelto en la manta.-dijo su padre.

-Ok.-dijo Eva.- ¿En medio del bosque, en medio de la nada, un niño de entre 8 y 10 años, me entrego a mama y yo solo tenía una manta con mi nombre, un collar y nada más?

-Lo siento.-dijo su padre.

-Yo también.-dijo ella metiendo las cosas a la caja.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto su padre.

-No lo sé.-dijo ella.-Por lo pronto voy a regresar a Nueva York, ya después veré que hago, tratare de averiguar lo más posible de mis padres biológicos y de mi procedencia.

-Eva, déjame ayudar.-dijo su padre.

-No, creo que ya hicieron mucho ocultándomelo durante 28 años.-dijo Eva.-Adiós, papa.

-Eva, por favor.-dijo su padre.-No seas tan dura, creímos que era lo mejor.

-¿Lo mejor para quién?-pregunto ella.- ¿Para ustedes o para mí?

-Eva.-dijo su padre.

-Lo siento, papa.-dijo ella.-Me queda un largo camino, adiós.

* * *

**¿Que les parece? **

**Comentarios, sugerencias, acepto todo.**

**Saludos **

**Danny-Bella-Gubler-Reíd**


End file.
